Ron Weasley's confessions
by DarkAspiration
Summary: First songfic.. Ron, Harry and Hermione's lives after Hogwarts..Trials, laughter, happiness and tears.. Please R&R..


"You're just a know-it-all!" Ron Weasley shouted, his ear glowing red hot, a sign of danger.

"What do you know, you big insensitive prat!" Hermione turned on him with a voice which equalled his.

Ron opened and closed his mouth, and watched her as she made her up to her room in the apartment they shared.

Harry looked over his book and grinned, "Looks like you are gonna have to apologize to her. Your exams are coming up soon and you need her notes to pass!" Ron turned to face Harry with a wilting look, which obviously said over-my-dead-body.

It has always been this way. Ron Weasley had never out talked Hermione. In fact, they fought more than they talked. But, he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt! He loved her ever since she pointed out that he had dirt on his nose, that first day on the Hogwart's train.

But now, they were in their adulthood. No longer students at Hogwart's, but at the Aurors Academy and Healers Academy respectfully.

Harry and Hermione had started going steady at the end of their 7th year and they were inseparable. Unaware of Ron's feelings towards her, Hermione had continued treating him the same way she always had. She never knew about the outburst he made in Harry's room during their 7th year.

Hermione had chosen to be healer while Harry and Ron had chosen paths as Aurors. Although she never came out with the truth, everyone knew how much Hermione hated Harry's decision. She couldn't bear losing him one day. Ron would listen to her silent crying in the dead of the night, through the walls of their apartment. Still, she would emerge bright faced and happy every morning. Hermione's anguish always went unnoticed by Harry, which made Ron even more protective of her.

There were just days, when Ron would look over at Hermione and sigh wistfully. If only...

_**I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes sad, and it makes mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.   
Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where they story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine**_

"Harry! Don't go! Please! It's too dangerous!!" Hermione's voice was filled with pleading. But Harry was still struggling into his robes and boots at the same time.

"I cannot not go! Don't you understand that?" He said in a exasperated voice as he looked over at the crying Hermione. Ron pretended he was part of the wall. He hated having to apparate in the Potters' house with the ministry's orders to get Harry to help get rid of the newly founded group of Death Eaters, whose only aim was to rid the wizarding world of the muggle-borns.

She turned onto Ron with a loathing look in her eyes. "Why did you have to come get him? Of all the Aurors? Don't you know that his the only family I have now? Ron Weasley, I hate you!" She turned on her heel and walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door. The last thing he could remember, was the tears which smeared her beautiful face.

If only I told you how much I love you, you wouldn't have to go through this everytime Harry goes out on a mission. I would choose you over my duties as an Auror. I would choose you over anything!

_**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.**_

The music started, and everyone turned expectantly towards the door of the cathedral. Harry straightened his back and Ron coughed slightly.

She looked like a fairy princess, in the low cut ivory dress which showed her long, graceful neck, and hugged her womanly figure. The veil which covered her hair resembled a floating cloud, softening her bright hair and features, making her look more feminine, not that she wasn't. Her steps down the aisle was purposeful, and the smile which lit her eyes and hovered on the corners of her mouth, made him love her more than he already had. The mist which reached their ankles covered the ground, and there was a slight winter chill in the air which smelt of lavender and spice. How he wished that she would never reach the alter but in the end, she made it. Made it towards the two men who mattered the most in her life. As Harry stepped forward to receive his bride, Hermione's eyes caught Ron's, and she stuck out her tongue playfully. Her eyes sparkled. Ron choked down his desire to cry.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, protect, and to go through sickness and health, until death do you part?" Professor Dumbledore's voice was magnified throughout the entire cathedral.

"I do." Harry beamed down at Hermione and squeezed her hand.

"Do you. Hermione Anne Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, protect, and to go through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Hermione looked up at Harry's expecting eyes. Time seemed to stand still for Ron as he held his breath. There was still time. He could reach for his wand. Hex Harry, grab Hermione and run away from all of these. Hermione had hesitated, hasn't she?

Hermione smiled. "I do. With all my heart."

No one could hear the scream which resounded across the entire cathedral at that moment. The scream which would pierce through the hearts of each and every person. If only SHE knew!

_**If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby.  
You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,  
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right**_

Hermione's laughter filled the room. The baby in her arms had Harry's eyes and her hair colouring. Harry had his arms around his wife as he looked down at the tiny miracle she was cradling in her arms. Divine Rosenta Potter was a miniature replica of both her parents.

Ron looked on wistfully at the happy parents. He was nearing his thirties and considered to be extremely eligible, among his colleagues. He had outgrown his freckles and lankiness. He was well proportioned and tall, with angular features and muscles. In Hermione's words, he looked – dashing. But he wasn't interested in any of the young recruits at the Aurors Academy, nor any of Hermione's young friends. The one he wanted left him with a broken heart, without even knowing it.

**_Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right there,  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say, I love you._**

"There are enough Aurors at the ministry, right? Don't go, please? For me? For Divine?" Hermione's voice was sad and broken. Harry sighed. "You know I can't abandon those people there. They need me. Why don't you go to St. Mungo's? They'd probably need your help there as well." Harry patted her cheek as he waved to Ron. Hermione sighed as she prepared to apparate. Her eyes showed her tiredness. The way her body shivered, showed the endless nights she spent, worrying about Harry and the endless missions the ministry had been enforcing on all of them.

The wizarding world was not a safe place anymore. Lord Voldemort had been vanquished years and years ago by Harry. But now, evil raised its head once again. More dangerous than before. It was the responsibility of the Aurors to protect the people, muggle or not.

Hermione had spent her years with Harry in tears. But, she still loved him with all her heart. The way it showed on her face and in her eyes. The way it showed when she would wait up to the dead of the night, awaiting his return from various missions. When he did return covered in burns and wounds, she wouldn't show her sadness on her face. She was strong as she healed him and cradled his tired body between her arms, letting him lie against her chest, his arms entwining her body. There were times when Harry couldn't return from work for days and was too tied up to send an owl, she would wait for him, on the living room couch, in her thin night gown, without lighting the fire, worrying and worrying and worrying. Terrified that he would be dealt with some cruel fate.

_**If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life. **_

The years of worrying had finally taken their toll on Hermione. She smiled all the time. But the dark eye rings and thin figure told another story. Yes, magic could do many things. But it couldn't heal the broken body and tired soul.

Divine clutched her father's hand as they approached the coffin. Hermione laid amidst the while lilies and roses, with a peaceful look etched on her face. Her skin was soft and illuminated under the vast sea of flowers. Those who came to say their final goodbyes were few. She had given her life to Harry Potter. The Harry Potter she thought the world of. The only man she loved. Harry's eyes were misty as he kissed her one last time. Divine put a single white rose between her mother's hands.

Ron stood a respectful distance away from them. Sorrow washed over him. He was devastated. He had lost the one woman he had ever loved. Whose fault was it? Harry? For letting her worry about his safely all the time? Or was it him? For not telling how much she meant to him? For not telling her how much he loved her?

They lowered her casket into the ground. The skies had opened up and cried for her. Everyone left. Leaving a dejected Ron standing among the countless graves. His tears rivalled those which fell from the sky. He was not ashamed for crying. He was ashamed for not being true to his feelings. In his pocket held a letter which Hermione had left him after she died. A letter which was passed on to him by Harry as he left the cemetery with Divine. He reached into his pocket and opened the well-sealed letter. Her familiar scrawl made his heart beat faster, and left a dry taste in his mouth. What would did letter tell him?

_**Dearest Ron,**_

_**I'm writing this letter to you with the last of my strength. **_

_**I hope that you can understand, that when fate comes, people just have to leave. I have always resisted Professors Trelawney's classes while we were at Hogwarts because I thought that fate was something which we decided for ourselves. But now, as I lie here, I think otherwise. How ironic it seems that I've only come to realise this at the end of my life.**_

_**Ron, **_

_**I have seen you look at me. I have seen your eyes, peering at me.**_

_**From the days at Hogwarts, even as we grew older. Maybe you were not able to recognise it yourself when you were younger, but I do know that you have come to realise what you feel as you are older.**_

_**I am really sorry.**_

_**I have chosen the one I love. I love Harry with all my heart. I will, and always love him.**_

_**But I love you as well ... You will always be my brother, my best friend, and my support.**_

_**As I end this letter, I pray that you will put your feelings behind you. And use that energy, on a woman who would be worthy of your love.**_

**_Please live life, with a smile on your face. Please stop thinking of what you were not able to achieve. I know that one day, you will find a woman, whose loves equals mine._**

_**Hermione.**_

"Fuck...You bloody know-it-all!" Ron's tears had washed away part of the parchment on which the letter was written on. She knew! She never said a word! Her heart was devoted to him!

"I promise you, Hermione Granger! I'll find my one, true love!" Images of Hermione's face floated in and out of his mind. Her laughter rang in his ears. Hermione had just given the key to his own fate. Her last gift to him.

**_If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life_**


End file.
